Hell's Queen
by Caster Night
Summary: Anelie x various! Anelie, the Queen of Hell, is shrouded in mystery. Ichigo is a new soul reaper. Follow Anelie as she begins to reveal herself, and her title, and joins in on the fight to save the world...but at what cost? Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach! All rights go to respective owners! (Sorry...I suck at writing summaries...)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own no titles or rights to "Bleach". All rights go to respective owners. I do, however, own this fan fic. **

**A.N: Hey guys, so I just recently finished watching/reading all of the Bleach series. I love it but couldn't help but notice the lack of background/attention on Hell (in comparison to the story)… I wanted to write something that sort of followed the plot of the original "Bleach" but this time add a twist with more of Hell. Thus, I give you the birth of this FanFic! I hope that you will review so that I will know if I should continue you the story or not! Thanks! And thanks for also taking the time to read this story!**

**P.S: Due to some great advice, I have revised this story slightly. Don't worry about the content, it is the same, but I hope that the paragraph breaks will make it easier to read. Also, it will no longer be from reader's pov, but from Anelie (which is short for Anneliese: which is favor/grace in German)**

~Anelie POV~

A world of red and black. A cage for sin and chaos. Hell. In the midst of the suffering; in the midst of the pain, sat a girl with tears in her eyes. "Why do you_cry?" The young girl was asked. She sniffed, and looked up to the foreign being. "I cry because…it is all so sad…" The being's eyes widened, both in shock and fear. "I see…you feel the pain of these souls…the pain of their suffering… But why? Why weep for the evil? Why weep for the dead?" The girl looked down, gathering her words, before turning back to face the being in the eyes. "I weep for them, because no one else will." This caused the being to gaze at the girl. "I see…you are one interesting human…I look forward to the day we shall meet again." _

Just as the being turned to leave, a small hand reached out, taking hold of his clothes. "Mister…do you weep for their souls?" The question caught him off guard. He sighed, turning back and kneeling down to face the child. "I do." She smiled happily. "I'm glad!" The man chuckled and patted her head. "When you grow older, I will promise to meet you again…and then I will need for you to answer a question for me…" The girl's eyebrows raised in confusion. "What sort of question?" He chuckled, standing to leave. "You shall see then…"

I darkened sky only acted as camouflage as I ran. My breath was heavy, legs tired from the endless amount of escape. _'Why…? Why did this have to happen to me?' _I wasn't allowed long to think on those questions, when a sharp blade pierced me through my back. Blood. The crimson liquid, the sign of my life, slowly began to leave my body, numbing me from the pain. _'Why…?' _A shadow loomed over me, a wicked grin covering its facial features. A monster. An inhumane being looked down on me in a way that, despite my lack of consciousness, still frightened me to the bone. _'Why…?' _A sadistic chuckle resonated around me, as the beast spoke. "You are going to die. Yes, you are going to die and I am going to enjoy eating you." I cringed, and with the last of my strength, spoke. "Why…?" Darkness. Darkness clouded my vision, obstructing any other consciousness that had been lingering.

The gates were cold, merciless, as they engulfed their prey. "Why must the gate eat?" The man chuckled. "It 'eats' so that it will continue to exist." "But…what if it went hungry and couldn't eat any more?" The man was silent, eerily so, and the young girl cowered at his aura. "If that were to ever happen…well, then there would be a real 'hell on earth'." The man tried to dismiss the question with a simple remark, but the girl knew differently. "Then do I get to continue feeding him?" The man nodded. "Yes, for he is needed."

"Do you remember me?" I wasn't sure who asked that question, nor could I fully comprehend the meaning. My eyes slowly fluttered open, my consciousness regained. I expected pain. I expected nothingness. Yet all I felt was cold. Alone. "Do you remember me?" This time I could understand what the man was asking, and I gazed up at him through lidded eyes. "No…" The man sighed, before stepping closer into my line of sight. "I'm not terribly surprised…but I am a bit hurt…" My brow raised in confusion, until my facial expression turned into one of shock as an icy hand caressed my cheek. "W-Who are…you?" I asked with a weak breath. "I am Porta Inferni…" "Porta….Inferni…" As the words left my mouth, a familiarity wafted around them. Yet I still couldn't think of where they were from… _'It's like a dream…a faraway dream…'_

"I have come to ask you a question…" He caught my attention and dismissed any memories I was trying to scan for him. "A question?" "Yes." He was silent for a moment, and stepped closer as he uttered these next words into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "Do you weep for the sinners? For those whom have descended into the fiery depths of Hell?" The question caught me off guard, but the words reminded me of something…something from a long time ago… "I-I…" I took a few moments to gather my thoughts, before responding. "I do…I don't like for them to suffer…"

I don't know why I answered, nor do I understand what it was that I was thinking in saying such things. "I see…that is good…then I have a proposition for you." I watched as the man bent down, our eyes leveled. "I will free you of your soul; of your death…" "What do you mean?" I interrupted. "You, my dear, have died…" That was when I realized that this coldness, this hollowness, was what had become of me…because of that monster… "I want you to come with me though…I want you to take my place…" "Your place in what?" I asked, not comprehending a single thing he was saying. "I want you to take over my place as ruler of Hell…I want you to become the new Guardian." I blinked a few times, taking in what he had said and trying to rationalize it. "Y-You want me to…rule Hell?" He smiled, nodding. "Yes. Rule Hell in my place…" "W-Why me?" There was silence for many minutes, before the man answered. "Because you are no ordinary human…you are special." "I-I'm not special in any way! I-I've lived as such a failure, and now…" tears started to cascade down my cheeks, "…now I'm dead and there's nothing I can do!"

A gentle hand patted my shoulder. "Oh, but you are my dear…you are very special… Human being go about their daily lives ignorant and unforgiving. You, however, embrace that which is different; that which is evil without a second thought. Kindness, my dear, is something that not many have…particularly for the dead, let alone for the sinners. You saw it once, the inside of Hell, many years ago. You were so small, a mere child, and yet Porta Inferni welcomed you in with open arms. No human has ever done that…it was fate. You were destined to be with Porta Inferni; to oversee that which is necessary…" "I-I still don't understand..." I looked down, my thoughts rapid as I tried to accept the new information. "It's alright. I will show you. Come." He stood and held out a hand to help me up. "Where are we going?" "To your destiny…"

"Tell me, do you know what 'sinners' are?" The girl nodded. "Good. Then can you tell me why Hell must exist?" The girl nodded again, but this time spoke. "It is because sinners need a second chance…" The man smiled. "Go on." "They need a place that will keep them from harming others…" "And?" "…and a place that will understand them…" The man smiled happily. "Yes. But that is only the Hell that we show to those whom want a second chance; for those who desire to change." "What about those who don't want to change?" The girl asked. "They go to the 'Deeper Hell', a place where they will live in eternal suffering…those souls can never be reborn…they will never see the light…" "How do we know the difference?" The girl asked. "We know by instinct…well, you know by their hearts…perhaps this is why Porta Inferni chose you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own no titles or rights to "Bleach". All rights go to respective owners. I do, however, own this fan fic. **

~ Anelie POV~

I watched, in silence, as the simple human days went on. At times I envied them, and can't help but remember my time as a human…though, now, it's hard to even imagine such a thing was real. "Do you think it is time?" I asked, the wind carrying my silent breath towards Karakura. _"Yes. There is one who should not be here…one that escaped from the depths." _I nodded down sadly. I felt pain. Every time I had to bring my lost souls back. For the more that I had to, the deeper they descended into the abyss. "Porta Inferni…" I was unsure if I should continue, knowing that it was my duty to fulfil that of which I was needed. _"Forgive me, young one, but if I am to claim them, well, I don't think it would be as simple." _I cringed slightly, remember my earlier days when _He _claimed a sinner. "Yes..."

I looked down at my blade. "I want to give this man another chance…" _"You are too kind…this sinner has no more chances…he will never change…" _"That's not true…" _"What?" _"Can't you see it? The suffering he is enduring? He has something…something that he truly regrets…He does not wish to change. He feels that if he does now, then there will forever be a curse following him. He wants to apologize…even if just once more…to his truly beloved…he wants to…" A loud crash resonated around us, an evil pressure threatening to invade. _"It seems it is too late for him…he was claimed by the Hollows." _A cold numbness erupted through my body, obliterating any conscious thought. "…..No…they will not claim another one…..I won't let them!" I placed my palm on the hilt of my sword, and with one final glance at Porta Inferni, I jumped down into the awaiting danger.

"Oh~ Another Soul Reaper huh?" I cringed at the sadistic, lifeless voice. "Forgive me, but I am no Reaper…" The being chuckled darkly. "Then are you my next meal?" I sighed, crouching down. "No…" I drew my blade. "*Kyūseishu…" I felt the hurt, the pain, from the Hollow before me. However, the stronger emotions were hatred. _'To harbor such a deep hatred…what could have happened?' _I suppose it didn't matter now. "I will ask you when we go home….." "What?" I didn't give the Hollow time to react. I leapt up, aiming for the Hollow's chest.

He dodged at the last moment, but, in doing so, sustained a large injury. "You bastard!" The bloody wound spread cross the Hollow's body. "Please do not fight me…I do not wish to harm you." Something that sounded like a scoff left the being's throat. "I'll kill you!" I sighed again. "If that is how you want things to be….." I could see now that there was no more need to try and persuade him. I raised my sword, tip pointing directly at the Hollow's hole, and spoke. "…..Heavenly Cross Seal….." A ray of light erupted from my blade, hitting the unsuspecting Hollow. "Gah! Y-You B-" The outer part of the Hollow disintegrated, leaving the soul residing in him unprotected; un-shielded.

A soft, melodic voice rang from the, seemingly lifeless, body. "I-I just…..wanted to make her happy…." I bent down, causing the soul to gaze up at me, and smiled sweetly. "Why don't we go see her then? This time, I'll make sure no Hollows try to claim your soul." The man seemed surprised at first, before a large smile replaced his features. "Thank you…" Silent tears fell from the man, and I patted his head. "It's no problem!"

I walked the soul to his destination, listening to him idling talking about what he remembers of his human life. "Is this it?" The man smiled up at the small, quaint, house nodding. "Yes. My wife and three kids are here…but without me I….." I shook my head, pointing at one of the top windows. "No. If you regret then the only path awaiting you is that of Hollow-fication. Besides, look at them now." I pointed at the family. "They go on smiling. They feel grief and anger at your untimely death, yet they know that staying in the past will never allow them to move forward. They smile, because they know that they will see you again." The man's eyes were overflowing. Tears. Tears stained his face, yet he smiled. "Thank you. I'm so glad."

I smiled, reaching my palm towards the man's forehead. "Are you ready now?" He nodded. "Yes. I was afraid that without me my family would fall apart…" He glanced up one last time at his wife's profile in the window. "…now I can see that they are much stronger than I had thought. I can leave them knowing that they are safe and that we will see each other again, right?" I nodded, smiling sadly. "I don't know how long it will be but…" "I will wait until it is their times. But I do anxiously await them…so that we can be together again…." "Do not forget…" I caught the soul off guard when my other hand poked his chest just above his heart. "…they will always be with you…" "….yes…." "Now leave in peace. Go to the Soul Society…" The man's spirit began to dissipate, but I could hold of his final smile as he went on.

_"That was interesting…to think that a Hollow could be so sentimental…" _I smiled up. "Speak for yourself…." I looked down a moment, continuing. "…I'm glad though. He didn't deserve to be a Hollow, nor did he warrant becoming a sinner…" _"Yes. That is because you helped him." _I nodded. "Yeah…but aren't you hungry?" A small chuckle left the Gate's thoughts. _"Yes. I am quite sad that I wasn't able to eat a new soul. However, I do not think the souls that are not tainted in the blood of many are worth eating…they are too pure." _I sighed. "Yes. I forget at times what you are…" _"Meaning?" _"Nothing…just that I get so use to speaking with you normally, that when I hear you speak of such horrid things…it brings me back to reality…" _"Ha. Despite that you still continue to stay." _"Yes. That is because I pity you as well…" _"What a daring thing to say to the person who gives you your life." _I chuckled slightly at his response. "I suppose. However, I don't fear you, for we coexist. Without you, I am nothing, and vice versa." _"Haha. How true." _

**A.N: I'm sorry if it seems like the story is going too slowly….I just like detail…..and background…..hope that doesn't turn some of you readers away! Please review and let me know what you readers think! Anyways, I was asked what "Porta Inferni" is, and the answer is simple. Porta Inferni is Hell's Gate in Latin.**

***Means Savior**


	3. Chapter 3

~ Anelie POV~

_The hazy moon lingered lowly in the sky. A kiss of light; the only luminance that this town received in the darkness that was night. I watched from up high. I watched the horrific scene unfold before my eyes. Blood. A blood soaked emptyness. That was what was coming. _

The Hollow's being was large, bulky, yet he seemed to have a lingering sadness; a type of humanity I had not seen in quite some time. _"Don't cry…" _The voice was low, barely audible, yet held a loneliness and sorrow. _"Don't cry…..Orihime….." _As the Hollow approached a small building, I kept little distance to make sure that no harm was done. "Hey!" I turned to the foreign voice, not yet noticing that he was speaking past me. "Leave Orihime alone!" He called out, jumping past me as if I didn't exist. _'How interesting…' _I thought, before it occurred to me why. _'He must be a Reaper… To him I look like an ordinary human…..must be new to this to not recognize my spiritual pressure…..'_ I held back, watching the scene unfold.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" The orange-haired man yelled angrily. "Because….Ichigo…How was I supposed to tell you that Hollows are souls?" The young raven-haired girl asked sadly. _'How interesting…The pain. The suffering these poor souls must endear…for another to have such pity…' _I glanced up towards the empty sky. 'Perhaps he is like me…..' "We need to destroy him! Otherwise he will only continue to hurt others, even if he doesn't mean to!" _'They understand…' _I felt an unfamiliar surge rush through me, waking me back to the reality. "Now! Ichigo!" The man, Ichigo, screamed, thrusting his sword forward. I cringed at the sight. The sight of the young girl, Orihime, embracing her brother. _'I never thought I would find such beings…..' _

I leapt down, as the man's soul began to descend. "Hello." My voice surprised the many in the small room. "Y-You can see us?" I smiled, nodding. "Thank you…you were very kind…" I said, before turning away. "Wait! Who are you?" Ichigo clutched onto my robe, surprising me. "…..My name is Anelie …..I am sure we will meet again…" Yet again, I was stopped from leaving by the same man. "Who…..What are you?" I glanced back at his furrowed brows, then turned to the raven beside him. "She knows…Well then, good bye for now." I phased out, glad that the man was not fast enough to catch me yet again.

~Ichigo POV~

"S-She vanished!" I looked around, trying to see if she had just dodged me somehow. Once I deemed it useless, I turned back to face Rukia. "Did you know…" The look on her face kept me from finishing my sentence. "Rukia?" "…..Ichigo…." "Yes?" "What did she say her name was?" "Anelie I think…why?" Her face paled. "Why? Is she evil?!" I asked, panicking slightly at the thought of letting her escape. "N-No…I just…..I need to go and check on something…" With that, she walked away. I followed after her.

We ended up at Urahara's shop, which surprised me. "Urahara-san….." "Yes?" He asked, batting his paper fan at the warm wind. "…Do you know a person named Anelie?" The question caught him off guard, and he stopped moving his fan. "…..I do….." The sound of his voice, in comparison to his usual one, was low. "I see…" Silence filled the room. "Would someone please tell me what's going on?!" I announced loudly after a few minutes. "Oh. Ichigo. You're still here?" I growled. "What's going on? Who is she?!" The glare that Urahara sent me unnerved me. "…..She is someone you do not want to get mixed up with….." "What do you mean?" I asked, calmer this time. "You do not need to concern yourself with that…not now anyways….." That pissed me off. "What the hell do you mean?!" I responded angrily, fist raised. He sighed. "Things are going to start getting more hectic from now on aren't they?" He asked to no one in particular, only confusing me more. "Dammit! Just tell me!"

~ Anelie POV~

_"That was an interesting encounter, don't you agree?" _I nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah…I'm glad I met them…" The Gate chuckled. _"That meeting, my dear, was an inevitable chance…" _"Is there such thing?" _"Yes. For your meeting was determined the day you were born, yet the fact that you met at such a time was chance. Do you see? Fate did not foretell when you would meet, yet the meeting was something that was set in stone. The fact that you met each other in such a time of need, only confirms this." _"I don't fully understand…and why now? What is so important?" _"Do you not sense it my dear? Do you not sense the coming storm?" _My brows furrowed. "No….."

~Days Later~ Anelie POV~

A loud crash found its way to us, smoke emanating from the large explosion. "Reapers? Why are they…" I felt an overwhelming pressure, yet almost instantly it vanished. "W-What was…." Then it came, that somewhat familiar spiritual pressure. "Ichigo…" A light chuckled sounded beside me. _"My, it seems they found out…" _"Who?" _"Instead of asking, why not go and find out for yourself?" _"I hate it when you answer a question with one of your own…"

I arrived, meters away from the scene. "I-Ichigo?" Blood gushed from a large wound running across his body. I shuttered at the all-too-familiar picture. _Blood. A blood stained existence. That is what you are… _Words from so long ago, echoed across my mind. _'No! No more blood!' _I shouted in my mind, jumping up and dashing towards the Reapers.

"Enough!" I called out, mere feet beside the attacking Reaper, my blade almost completely unsheathed. "Who are you?" I glanced down at the orange-haired man, before turning back to face the enemy. "My name is Anelie, and I will not allow you to attack my friend." A scoff sounded from the red-haired man that stood next to us. "Who are you to interfere with Captain Kuchiki?" _'A Captain huh?' _"If that is the case, then there is no need for us to fight…" I sheathed my sword, stepping a few feet away. "Wise move! You're no match for a Captain!" I glared at the red head. "Who are you?" "Hmph! My name is Renji Abarai. I'm squad 6ths Lieutenant." "…..I see….." I turned away, sighing. "There is no need for bloodshed. I merely wish for you to leave my friend alone."

I was given little time to react when a blade made its way towards my throat. I jumped away, my hand grasping the hilt of my blade. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked, angered. "…Why is it that I sense no spiritual pressure from you? You are obviously a soul and you wield a zanpakuto…" "I am neither a soul nor a Soul Reaper…" Then what the hell are you?!" The man, Renji, asked. I sighed. "It's not a 'what', it's a 'who', and I told you before…my name is Anelie …"

There was a long silence, before the sound of a choked cough broke me from my staring contest. "Ichigo!" I exclaimed, bending down to meet Ichigo's face. "A- Anelie? Is that….you?" I nodded, lifting his head up slightly. "W-What are you doing here?" I gestured towards the other two men. "I was saving you…what are you trying to do with these Reapers anyway?" He was quiet for a moment, then jerked up suddenly. "Rukia! I have to save Rukia!" I pushed back against him lightly, trying not to hurt him any more than he already is. "What does Rukia have to do with…" "We will be taking Rukia with us back to the Soul Society. There she will be tried and executed." I glared up at the Captain, who seemed to still be observing me. "I won't allow that." I said calmly. "Oh~ And who are you to stop us?" Renji asked.

I looked towards him, expressionless. "I am Anelie …be sure to tell your Leader that….also, tell them that I will be coming to rescue my friend…"They left soon after, Rukia gazing towards us sadly as she left. My fists clenched. I wasn't usually one for violence, but this was the first time in…many years for me to have a friend… _'I will not give them up so easily…' _I wanted to stop them then, but that would go against the treaty…_'that and, Ichigo is in no position to fight…' _The Captain's gaze never left me as the retreated into the light, signifying that he still had business with me but needed to follow the rules and mission he was set out for.


End file.
